The Little Things You Do Together
by Oldiesbutgoldies98
Summary: Joanne is a bitter and cynical lady. So how did she end up with such an adoring and loving husband? After the nightclub scene, Joanne realizes just how much she needs Larry in her life, and that love isn't always just for saps and soap operas. Read and see how Joanne falls in love with Larry all over again, and begins to pay attention to "the little things."


**Hey all!** **So, I loved the 2011 cast of "Company," (Neil Patrick Harris, Patti LuPone, Stephen Colbert, Jim Walton... I could go on and on), and loved the chemistry the cast had. I was particularly intrigued by Larry and Joanne's relationship, seeing as Larry was this sweet and understanding husband, and Joanne just didn't treat him all that well (yes, she was drunk, but still). Larry said something to Robert about how he wished that Robert could see "the real Joanne," and that really got me thinking. So, this is a look into the "real Joanne," and the love she has for her husband, no matter what she says. It picks up after Robert asks "What do you get?" And her and Larry leave the nightclub. I am of course picturing the amazing Patti LuPone as Joanne, and the adorable Jim Walton as Larry. Other characters will be featured. Enjoy!**

Joanne staggered out of the nightclub, holding onto Larry's arm. Larry was babbling away about something, but she wasn't really paying attention. Her insides felt like they were twisting into knots, and it wasn't from the alcohol. "Did I really ask Robert to start an affair with me?" She wondered, wrenching open the door of the car. Her husband jumped in next to her and started the ignition. He looked over at her like he was going to say something, but decided against it and settled for blasting the radio. Normally, a drunken Joanne would have yelled at him to turn it down, but tonight, she was dead silent. "Did I ask Robert to have an AFFAIR with me?" She wondered again, her inner thoughts coming out as hazy as her speech would have. "No...I was just saying that to get him to understand. I was baiting him, so he would figure out what he really wanted. I knew all along what his answer would be," she told herself, knowing full well she was just kidding herself, trying to make herself sound more noble. "It was drunken rambling," she tried, knowing that was more likely the cause. Hell, she barely knew what would came out of her mouth once she had knocked back a few drinks.

Joanne looked over at her husband, who was whistling along to the radio. How Joanne could ever even THINK about cheating on him...well, she would never actually have gone through with it. For all of her complaining, for all of her insults and put downs, for all of her talk of leaving and divorce...it was just a little game she played in public to keep up her bitter and battle weary image. She loved her third husband very much...in fact, he was the only man she truly loved, the others had just been an excuse to belong to somebody. "Third times the charm," she thought hazily, grinning like a fool. Even with her blurred vision, her husband was the best looking man she had ever seen, not just on the outside either. He was so kind all the time, sometimes to the point where it made her feel sick. He understood her better than she understood herself, and always made her feel like she was the only woman on earth. He was patient, faithful, loving, complimentary, gentle, funny, generous, passionate... Almost too good to be true.

But the thing that got her the most was that he loved her unconditionally, though she had no idea why. He would never leave her, he put up with her bad temper and her drinking, he begged her to stay whenever she "threatened" to leave, he always put her in the most positive light, and he told her "I love you," on a daily basis but never asked to hear it in return. He knew all of her faults, all of her quirks, all of her vices, all of her masks...but loved her anyway. That alone was reason enough to stay with him until the day she died. "I am in love with my husband," she thought rather wryly, as she recalled her fondness for making fun of mushy spouses who still acted like newlyweds. Love wasn't a word she threw around, she didn't really believe in love all that much. But she would make an exception for Larry. "God help me..." She muttered, trying to drown her sentimental thoughts as more drunken rambling. But she knew deep down that she couldn't deny the truth...not anymore. Robert was a sweet boy, but that's all he was; a boy. He was a child, who was just starting to figure out what love really meant, what marriage really meant. He was a good friend, but truly he was nothing more than that to her. Larry was the only man she would ever need, and it was time to stop making him feel insignificant and let him know how she really felt.

She looked at Larry once more, and felt a new wave of guilt wash over her. He was so good to her all the time, and she had just spent the whole evening drinking herself into a stupor, insulting him as he danced, and drunkenly suggesting an affair with one of their best friends. Her mind went back to what he had said to Robert earlier, after she had just complained about her whole evening. "I hope that you get to meet Joanne sometime, she's really a terrific lady. In fact, if you ever decide to get married Bobby, make sure you find someone just like Joanne." He had bared his soul to her and his friend, and all she could do was make fun of him even more, and try and nullify what he was saying. "I do it because I'm afraid to share my feelings, I'm afraid to feel loved and he wanted by someone, I'm afraid to love someone back," she realized. "Man, you do a lot of soul searching when your toasted," she thought humorously, a small smirk on her face. She felt a little less guilty now, because she knew her proposition had been drunken nonsense, and because she was determined to show Larry that she loved him.

The car came to a stop suddenly, jerking her out of her thoughts. Wordlessly, Larry parked the car in the driveway, hopped out, and practically half carried Joanne into the house. Ignoring her feeble protests, he helped her into a nightgown, before picking her up and placing her into bed. He gently tucked the covers around her, before heading for the door. "Larry?" She slurred, afraid for a second he was leaving her, that he had finally realized he had married a drunken and bitter old lady. Larry cocked an eyebrow quizzically, giving a small smile. "Relax sweetheart, I'm just going to get some water," he answered, before walking out the door. He was back in a flash, the glass in hand, and quickly got ready for bed himself. "Man, I didn't realize that getting you really drunk would make you want to sleep with me," he joked, shooting her a small wink. Joanne gave a tired glare, her desire to sleep beginning to overcome her. "Larry..." She said sloppily, desperately wanting to communicate how she was feeling. Larry noticed the strange look in her eye and refrained from making another joke. "Hey...close your eyes. It can all wait until morning," he said softly, climbing into bed next to her. He placed a kiss to her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. Joanne snuggled closer to him, much to his surprise. "Goodnight Joanne," he whispered, closing his eyes. "G'nigh..," she tried to say, but sleep finally overtook her, and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **What do you think? Will Joanne finally tell her husband that she loves him? Will she tell him about Robert? Review to find out!**


End file.
